


Aban

by Almost_Star_Struck



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Star_Struck/pseuds/Almost_Star_Struck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Wham-Splat-Porn based on Dichotomous_Dragon's prompt, "Overwhelmed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aban

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at the smuts.

"Amatus, are you writing a biography over there," a gentle voice murmured behind him, the bare footsteps against a creaking floor letting him know that Dorian was just an arm's reach away. Brown hands placed a cup of steaming red tea on the edge of his desk, the lacquered nails just slightly chipped. Iron Bull turned and looked Dorian in the eye as he accepted the cup.

Drinking deeply, he grinned, "Nah, cheesy love poems are more my style." 

Dorian laughed, letting his hands skim up over Bull's arms to the rise of his shoulders. "You should leave that sort of tawdry writing to Varric." 

"Don't want me to write a litany about the color of your eyes or the shape of your cock?" Bull teased even as Dorian snorted, thumbs rubbing his collarbone, stroking over the dip. Those fingers heated and the Qunari groaned, leaning back into the touch. Dorian already had nice hands, long fingers, aristocratic, but slightly battle-worn. Combined with just the slightest heat or the tingle of electricity and the mage could undo him easily with them alone. The enchanted rings he wore usually provided extra stimulation, but Dorian had taken to removing them whenever he came to the Bull's room, depositing them into a re-purposed ash tray.

Bull understood the gesture for what it was. _I trust you,_ it said,  _I'm safe with you._

"Your back is _so_ tense. You should let me give you a proper rub down," Dorian said, kissing the base of his left horn, still a bit sensitive after taking a hard whack from a Behemoth's malformed arm. The mage purposefully pressed his index finger to the center of his spine and the Bull winced, finishing off the tea. Dorian took the empty cup and went back to the table, leaving nothing but jasmine scented air behind the Iron Bull. 

Instead of returning to the desk though, he heard Dorian pad over to the bed. Flipping open the buckles on his robe, Dorian dragged them off and let them hang over the nightstand. His undertunic was next, tossed into a pile atop that and lastly he heard Dorian pulling at the stubborn laces of his leathers. "Are you coming to bed or are you planning to burn through the Witching Hour with your musing?" Dorian called as he shimmied out of the tight pants, leaving those on the floor by the bed. Someone would pick them up later (Probably Bull. _Always_ Bull).

The bed creaked under Dorian's solid weight and the Iron Bull turned, meeting his lover's eyes across the room as the mage lay mostly nude on the bed.

Dorian was always pretty. Ever since he'd seen the man slaughter Shades with just the bladed end of his stave, he thought the man was hot. But lately Dorian had been softer, less guarded. Something had changed to ease the tension. It started a little over a month ago, but the signs were becoming more and more pronounced.

The mage wasn't constantly demanding to hide everything behind closed doors. He'd stay the night rather than hurriedly getting dressed and running to the library in the early hours of the morning. Hell, Dorian openly kissed him down in the tavern once or twice, even sat in his lap as they sang. 

But most telling of all, two weeks ago, Dorian started to call him, _"Amatus."_

Tevene might've not been the Iron Bull's first language, (Nor his second, nor his third for that matter) but he wasn't an idiot. 

Laying on the bed like that, in just his smalls with a bright adoring smile...Dorian was in love with him.

_"Tama, how do you know when you love someone?"_

**_"A great pressure surrounds you, like the ocean."_ **

_"Can you drown in it?"_

**_"Only if you don't know how to swim."_ **

Bull capped the inkwell and cleaned his pens, laying the pages out to dry properly. Standing slow, he pushed the chair in and said, "So, about that rubdown..." The Bull approached the bed and opened the clasp of his buckle, letting his pants drop. Kneeling a bit, he scooped up his and Dorian's pants and folded them on top of the messy pile Dorian had made on the nightstand. Dorian just smiled fondly and scooted back to make more room on the bed. 

"Is everything alright?" Dorian asked as Bull laid down, large hands clasped over the curve of his stomach. The mage rolled onto his side to get a better look at him and gently touched his shoulder. 

"Yeah just thinking about what I need to do," Bull said with a shrug. "Becoming Tal-Vashoth is something I never expected to do. First step is to find something to ground me." 

"Like what?" Dorian asked, sitting up to strengthen the fire which was starting to wither in the grate. A wave of his hand had the flames towering and crackling noisily, filling the silence between them. 

Iron Bull sighed. There was no harm in allowing Dorian this. "I dunno. Anything to keep sane." He felt the weight of Dorian's eyes on him and he shifted up the headboard a bit, letting the wood take the weight of his rack. 

"Bull," Dorian began, cuddling up to his side. He opened his mouth to speak, but the Qunari just dragged him forward into a kiss. He didn't need to talk about this now. He was already struggling to sort his own problems. Dorian didn't need to be dragged in. 

The mage returned the kiss, but when they broke for air, Dorian murmured, "We'll come back to this." 

"Later," Bull said with a small smile, lifting Dorian onto his lap easily. Dorian straddled him, silk tight around his groin as he leaned into Bull.

"Put it off if you must. I'll have it out of you soon enough." Dorian gave a dashing smirk and ran his hands lovingly over Bull's chest, tracing deep scars and small nicks. The thickest line, he bent over to lavish with small kisses and nibbles, making Bull laugh as his mustache rubbed up against him. 

Dorian straightened back up and looked down at him. It was more obvious now than it had been a month ago: the fondness in Dorian's eyes. Iron Bull wondered how long Dorian had tried to hide it. "Amatus, I was wondering if maybe we could do something a little different tonight?" he said, gently rocking his hips back and forth, the rhythm enough to tease, but not enough to be merciless. Bull reached up and cupped over those hipbones, thumbing the indents and where silk met warm skin. 

"Yeah? Like what?" Bull asked. Dorian was a fairly demanding lover from the start and the Iron Bull had always been perfectly fine with letting Dorian call the shots (at least in the background of their play). Ultimately, they both got what they needed...

And besides, Dorian looked _damn_ good trussed up with his hands behind his back. 

The mage chewed the corner of his mouth for a moment, as if expecting the worst. "I want you to allow me to tend to you," he said, leaning forward, his palms pressing slightly on Bull's belly. 

Well, he was fine with that. Not like he hadn't been fucked before. "Sure, Dorian," Iron Bull said, rubbing up and down the length of Dorian's forearms. "Just take your time. Been a while for me." 

Dorian blinked and frowned, his voice a touch quieter, "That's quite a shame. You certainly deserve it." He straightened up and took Bull's left hand, kissing over the stumped fingers. "Roll over onto your stomach, if you please." Dorian gave him an expectant look as he stood and twirled his finger.

The Bull chuckled, giving him a wink before rolling over, wiggling his ass at the mage. Dorian just pinched his thigh as he settled back down. "Brute," He muttered as he left the bed and began rummaging around his vanity. Bull just propped his head under his folded elbows and stared at the headboard, listening to Dorian pad back over to the bed. The mattress dipped behind him.

And then there were slick, magically warmed hands on his back. 

"Dorian?" he said, turning his head slightly. Dorian just kissed the nape of his neck. 

"I promised a rubdown, remember?" the mage reminded, working into the worst of the knots at the base of his thick neck. "If you want me to stop just say the word. You remember it?"

"Katoh," Bull recited as he closed his eye, letting himself relax under Dorian's ministrations. 

"Excellent." He could almost hear Dorian smiling as the other man continued his massage. He had to straddle the small of the Bull's back to put enough pressure on the more strained muscles that lined his spine.

Many of the things they did together were strenuous. Iron Bull couldn't count how many times he'd had to massage Dorian's thighs and arms after a particular rough scene or intricate knot-work. When his knee was really killing him, Dorian balmed it with magic and elfroot.

This was...different.

He dragged himself from his thoughts as he heard Dorian whispering in Tevene behind him. Soft little things about how much the mage loved his body, how strong and big he was, how he always felt light-headed whenever the Qunari was able to bodily lift him with no effort. Things the Bull knew got the other man hot and bothered. He resisted the urge to grin to himself as Dorian spoke and worked down the length of his vertebrae. However, as Dorian worked, his praise drifted away from the physical.

 _"You're a good man, a far better man than I deserve,"_ Dorian said, his accent much deeper now, fingers tight on his spine. _"It's foolish to even think about, but I want to wake in this bed with you every morning."_ He was getting to the Bull's lower back now, careful of the pressure points there. _"_ _More than anything, I hope that you might feel the same."_

The Bull stiffened a bit, but it wasn't enough for Dorian to notice as the other man kept talking, scooting back and working over each massive thigh with firm hands. Iron Bull opened his eye and stared at the headboard, scarred with gouges from horns and nails alike over the last year. A year where he had taken no one into his bed but the man behind him. 

_"How do you learn how to swim?"_

_**"Someone teaches you."** _

_"Like Tama?"_

**_"Yes, Ashkaari."_**

"Bull, I'm moving to your feet now," Dorian said, kissing the curve of his ass. He waited until the Qunari nodded, smearing more lotion on his hands before working into the sole of Bull's left foot. "Not too much?" he asked. Bull shook his head, feeling more tense than when they had started. 

He knew how to give people what they wanted when what they wanted was sex. Sex was a universal language that people who didn't like it could at least understand even if they couldn't speak it themselves. 

Suddenly he was dragged from his thoughts by the press of a tongue between his ass cheeks. He lifted his head and Dorian smirked, still knelt over him. "Don't tell me you fell asleep on me," he said, "I was just getting started." He spread Bull with both hands and lapped at his asshole, swirling his tongue over the puckered skin. 

Iron Bull grunted and shifted his hips.

"Massage and a tongue-fuck? What's the occasion?" he asked, enjoying the way Dorian slowly breached him. Human tongues could only go so deep, but Dorian's oral techniques could definitely rival fully trained Tamassrans. That and he was eager as fuck, always a plus.

"Must I have a reason to want to spoil you." Dorian pulled back and slicked two fingers with the lotion, inserting them both easily after that little warm-up. He curled them toward the Bull's prostate, rubbing over the gland until the Qunari growled. Dorian licked his lips and sent a tiny jolt of electricity directly into the nerve bundle.

Iron Bull arched, his mouth opening wide. "Fuck!" he managed before gritting his teeth. The mage pressed against it a second time, sending smaller shocks into him. His body shook on the bed and Dorian pet down his side. " _Vashedan_ , Dorian."

Dorian just grinned, "Like it? I practiced on myself for _hours_ the last time you were deployed." He send another shock that had Bull lifting his hips high off the mattress. "I wanted to make sure I got the voltage just right." He pulled his fingers back out with a slight squelch. "Can you turn back over, Amatus?" He patted Bull's thighs and the Qunari nodded, gingerly turning back over.

Koslun's sac, he was still shaking. 

When Iron Bull was once again laid back on the bed, Dorian scooted between his legs, holding him by the knees. Dorian leaned in over his massive chest and kissed him tenderly. "Are you ok? Was that too much?" he asked, touching over the Qunari's face. Bull swallowed hard and shook his head.

"Was...wasn't expected," he said hoarsely. 

Dorian chuckled. "Well you didn't say 'katoh' so I assumed I was allowed to continue." He glanced down at Bull's half-hard cock between them and wrapped his hand around the base to steady it, thumb pressing into the thickest vein. "That and you seemed to enjoy it."

Bull licked his lips and nodded. "Gonna get rid of those sometime tonight?" he asked, gesturing with a limp hand to Dorian's silk smalls which were noticeable damp in the front. Dorian glanced down at his own arousal and he reached down, giving it a squeeze.

"I want tonight to be about _you_ ," Dorian smiled and released his cock. "But I have been wanting to show you this." He sat up and pulled his smalls down over his erection. Bull's eye went wide as he stared at the ring that wrapped its way around the base of Dorian's shaft and balls. Not that they had never tied each other off, but always with most gentle fabric. This...when had Dorian gotten something like this?

Dropping his underwear to the floor, Dorian crawled forward and slicked three of his fingers. Instead of going for Bull's ass though, he reached behind himself and inserted them, spreading his knees on the bed to allow Bull a better view. The mage smirked as he worked his fingers in one by one, but the haughty look didn't last long.

The mage bit his lip as he found his own prostate and whimpered, rolling back down onto the fingers.

"Going to do all the work then?" Bull asked with a low purr, watching those fingers plunge in and out of Dorian's ass.

"If my thighs can hold out this time," Dorian said, his hair falling a bit in his face as he worked. He exhaled and slowly pulled his fingers out, relaxing his thighs. He glanced up at Bull and said, "Hold the headboard. I'm going to tie your wrists." 

The Qunari raised an eyebrow, but nodded, pulling his arms back and curling his fingers around the wooden rim. Dorian leaned over the bed and pulled the red rope they normally used from underneath the mattress. It was a beautiful contrast to Dorian's dark skin, which had been the reason Bull had picked it out in the first place. 

_"The ocean gets cold sometimes..."_

**_"It can also be warm."_ **

_"And there are storms."_

**_"But gentle waves."_ **

_"Tama, is it worth going through the bad parts?"_

**_"What does the Qun teach us about pain, Ashkaari?"_ **

_"We all struggle as one so that no one falls alone."_

**_"And?"_ **

_"And...that when we hurt, we can look to the Qun to guide us through it."_

**_"Ashkaari, there will be many storms of the heart to weather. When you face one, tie yourself to the mast of the Qun. You will make it through."_ **

Dorian gently looped his wrists together, creating tension, but leaving enough room to keep from chaffing too badly. It wasn't that his wrists weren't used to some modicum of abuse, but Dorian seemed determined to be gentle with his knotwork. Satisfied, the mage pulled back and straddled Iron Bull, running his slick hand over the Qunari's throbbing cock. Dorian gave him a sexy smile as he lifted up and then slowly, sensually, rocked his hips down the length of his swollen shaft.

With each inch, the weight of Dorian's stare made Bull's heart stutter. He couldn't breathe, couldn't look away, couldn't do anything other than take what Dorian was giving to him. Feel what the mage wanted him to feel.

_I don't have the Qun to cling to anymore, Tama. How do I weather the storm?_

Dorian groaned as he bottomed out, gripping his tied cock and squeezing. It caused him to clench into a vice around Bull's dick. The Qunari swallowed thickly and found his breath again, shallow and short with his hands pulled over his head. Dorian stopped, noticing the change. He looked at the other man and touched over his face. "Bull...?"

"I'm fine..." Iron Bull began to inhale through his nose and exhale through his mouth, just like Tama had taught him. His breathing relaxed and he lowered his back to the mattress, fingers still holding the headboard. "Move," he grunted, shifting his hips up. Dorian was still for a moment, searching for any sign that he was lying. Eventually the mage lifted up, lowering slowly at an angle. " _Fuck_ , Dorian..."

The mage panted and arched his back, "How does it feel, Bull?" he asked, his own cock bobbing hard between his legs. It was almost an angry red from how aroused he was, but with that ring holding him, there was no way in Thedas that Dorian was going to be able to cum. 

_I'm being swept away..._

Surely only minutes had passed, but they felt like long excruciating hours. The Iron Bull cried out as he thrust up, cumming deep inside Dorian as the mage continued to undulate his hips, milking him through his orgasm. Dorian kept their gazes locked, staring at Bull with lust, admiration, and so much affection. It was too damn much. He closed his eye, unable to take the way Dorian was staring at him, as if he was the world. "Dorian...cum on my stomach," he said weakly, his chest heaving with each breath. Dorian nodded and with some difficulty, removed the ring, tossing it to the floor with a clatter. He stroked himself, grunting and hissing from the sudden friction after so much neglect. 

"Bull...Bull!" Dorian groaned, squeezing the shaft as the first spurt hit the Qunari's chest, cum sliding down the length of his pectoral. "Ah! Maker...yes!" He lowered his head as a few more ropes landed on Iron Bull's grey skin, the final drops spilling over his knuckles. 

For a moment, the room was entirely silent save for their own heavy breathing. Dorian was the first to move, wiping his hand on Bull's already messy stomach. Slowly, he reached up to undo the knots, fingers trembling in the aftermath. Bull just watched as Dorian took his hands and pressed kisses over the red welts on his wrists. The Qunari felt completely boneless, his eye half-lidded as he stared at the mage still sitting on his softening cock. After a time, Dorian let go of his hands, resting them on the bed. "I love you," he said quietly, almost too quiet for even the Iron Bull to hear.

"I know," Bull replied, watching as Dorian slowly got up, wincing slightly from the strain in his thighs. There was no surprise on either of their faces. A long known truth, finally admitted.

"I wanted you to know," Dorian confirmed, scooping his soiled smalls off the floor and using them carelessly to wipe them both somewhat clean. "You _deserve_ to know." He corrected as he laid down on top of the Qunari's chest.

The unspoken, _"even if you don't love me back"_ hung between them. 

When Bull didn't respond, Dorian exhaled and smiled, but the expression didn't quite reach his eyes. "Apologies...I know that Qunari don't _do_ feelings. If I've disturbed our arrangement-" he moved to stand, but Bull wrapped his arms around the mage's waist, holding him on his lap. Dorian immediately averted his eyes. "Bull, you don't need to pretend for me. I understand, really. I just...felt I couldn't continue to lie." He inhaled, but his chest shook slightly. Bull wondered if he was holding back tears. 

It hurt him to think that. 

_"Tama, what if I'm the storm for someone else."_

**_"A storm cannot be stopped, only weathered."_ **

_"Even if I caused it?"_

**_"It is up to each of us to swim through our own storms. If someone else drowns, it is not your fault."_ **

"Dorian," he said, turning the other man's cheek to force him to meet his gaze. Indeed, the mage's grey eyes were slightly watery and Dorian was furiously attempting to blink to keep the dam from breaking. 

"Yes?" the mage murmured in a low voice. 

The Bull exhaled and he squeezed over Dorian's waist. This was a familiar position, one they had taken so many times before after fantastic sex. A night like any other...and yet unlike every other in all the ways that mattered. "There are very few things that surprise me anymore," Bull admitted.

Dorian swallowed thickly. "What do you mean?" he asked, lowering his brow to rest against the Bull's chest. 

"You said Qunari don't do feelings. Well...that's _mostly_ true. I mean, I'm Tal-Vashoth now, but I've never really thought about where we stand." He let a hand trail up the length of Dorian's spine to cup the back of the mage's head. He felt a weight settle above his heart, making it flutter erratically. "But...I'd like to see where this goes."

Dorian sighed against him and shook his head, refusing to look at him. "Please don't do this. Don't agree just because it's what I ' _need_ ''," he pleaded. 

"And if I said I wanted it?" he cut through, the weight taking a more solid shape, surrounding him, pressing down.

That made the mage raise up. He stared at the Bull fiercely as if he expected the Qunari to suddenly pull the rug out from under his feet. "Why?" he finally managed, his voice still rather weak. 

The Iron Bull's chest felt much too full. Was this what drowning felt like? "Because if I'm gonna do this, I want to do it with you." He stroked through Dorian's hair, tangling it around his fingers. Dorian leaned into the touch and Bull's heart skipped a few beats as the pressure increased.

"I swear, if you are lying-" Dorian began, only for Bull to drag him forward into a kiss. The mage moaned softly as he melted on top of him, a warm pleasant weight in comparison to the one that truly pinned him. Eventually though, Bull did break the kiss. The weight continued to press in on all sides.

 _"Meravas, Dorian. Nehraa Kadan, ebasit talan."_   He stroked the other man's jaw. When Dorian gave him a look that was part annoyance and part confusion, he insisted, "I'm not lying. I've never lied to you." 

"You were a spy, they even called you liar," Dorian protested as Bull rolled them both onto their sides, anything to give him some relief. But even with Dorian's weight off his chest, he felt constricted, trapped. His heart was pinned against his ribs and it _hurt.._.

"Doesn't mean I lied to you." He took Dorian's hand and laced their fingers. "Do you trust me, Dorian?" Iron Bull asked, the words painful sounding even to him. Dorian nodded without hesitation. The tension eased for a moment, a brief moment where he could breathe.

Without thinking, Bull replied with, "That's all I care about, Kadan."

"Kadan?"

Bull paused, squeezing Dorian's hand gently, feeling the callused built up over years of staff work as well as the pounding pulse that revealed Dorian's mingled hope and fear. His own pulse was dull and slow like a limb held by a tourniquet. 

**_"Remember, Ashkaari. If the storm is overwhelming, if the ocean becomes scary-"_ **

_"It'll be ok, Tama. I'll learn how to swim."_

As the pressure around his chest slowly released, the Bull held Dorian close and whispered into the soft shell of his ear. "My heart. It means my heart."

 


End file.
